Washu's Secret or the Legend of Kou
by Sailor Tsunami
Summary: A story that centers around Washu Hakubi, Ryoko, and a mysterious stranger who shows up at the door one day...PG-13 for (very) mild language and flirtation.
1. Kou

Washu's Secret or The Legend of Kou   
  
Prologue  
Washu cried as she looked lovingly at the small child in her arms. The baby gurgled and she waved her chubby arms. Washu carefully placed a beautifully crafted necklace in her child's hand. Washu wiped away a tear and left the baby girl in a basket at the doorstep of a hospital. She then laid a small baby cabbit next to the infant's sleeping body.  
"Take care of her, Kou-ohki. Good-bye, Kou. Good-luck, my baby."  
  
Chapter one- Kou  
  
(35 years later (750 in Jurrian years and 10,000 in Earth years)  
Kou Hakubi sat at the edge of the silvery lake. Kou-ohki was purring in her lap. Kou's gleaming blue eyes stared sharply into the distant as she ran her fingers through her spiky green hair. She looked down at the small necklace in her hand. She put it around her neck and pulled out the note that was found with her. She had read it and re-read again it millions of times. Kou memorized the contents by heart.   
Please take care of Kou. I will be back to bring her home in 2 years. Please let her keep the little creature with her. Kou-ohki will be her guardian beast. Please take care of her for me, please!  
Professor Hakubi Washu  
Space Academy of Science  
Kou thought back at the hard years at the orphanage. She thought of the time when she suddenly gained dangerous powers of levitation, telekinesis, teleportation, and plasma beam shooting. The orphanage did not want such a child in the building, so she was sent out to live on her own with few provisions and money. Her only friend in the world was Kou-ohki. She also had a beautifully crafted sword that appeared when Kou-ohki changed into it. Her swordsmanship was impeccable.  
"Well, Kou-ohki, lets go in, huh? Maybe tomorrow will be the day when I'll hear some news." Kou-ohki lifted her head, apparently content with just sleeping in Kou's lap.  
"Nyao…"she murmured. Kou simply scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on the cabbit.  
"MEOW!" The cabbit hissed and spluttered. She fluffed up her silver-blue fur and blinked her large green eyes. "Meow!"  
Kou laughed. "Okay. Let's get going. Transform, Kou-ohki!"   
"MEOW!" Kou-ohki leapt in the air and transformed into a grand spaceship of silver-blue. The center nucleus was orange, the same color as the cabbit's gem. Kou teleported up into the cockpit and flew towards her home in Tokyo.  
The note promised that Washu would be back for Kou in 2 years. It had been nearly 10,000 years. Kou had decided that Washu had either died or was somewhere where she couldn't reach Kou. It had been Kou's lifelong mission to find her long-lost mother and risk everything just to find her, no matter what the cost.  
  
Ryoko stretched out on the sofa and plopped her head down on the pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Still smiling, she fell asleep. Soon, she was dreaming a slightly perturbing dream. There was the shadow of a girl. It wasn't any of the other girls in the house, just some other girl. She noticed a flash of sparkling orange at the girl's neck. The gem of a chocker perhaps? Then a silver blue cabbit with glowing green eyes jumped towards Ryoko.  
She woke up with a start. The girl in the dream seemed strangely familiar. Like she was related or something…  
"She might be the one, Ryoko." Ryoko jumped and finally realized the Washu was standing next to her. "Huh? What do you mean, 'the one?' Washu shook her head sadly and only said, "Follow me. There's something I need to show you."  
"If this is one of your kooky invent-"  
"No, it isn't. I'm serious Ryoko, come on!" Ryoko reluctantly followed her mother to the closet/lab and went inside. Washu walked over to a panel and pushed a button. A clear box appeared. Within the depths was a small choker. It was silver and gold, like 2 strands twisted together. On the center, a small orange gem was placed. Ryoko gasped.  
"Yes. Just like in the dream? Only 2 people in the universe have this band, the girl in your dream and now, you."  
"But I don't understand. Who-" Washu shook her head again. "I can't tell you yet, Ryoko. But when the day comes, you will know and I'll fill in the rest. For now, just GUARD THIS WITH YOUR LIFE! I swear, if you sell this for some cheap money or ANYTHING, you'll be faced by a tragedy so large, you'll never believe it."  
"What kind of tragedy?"  
"Only your life! This gem in the center holds all of your life energy. When Kagato captured and locked me up, I just happened to be holding this in my pocket. That, my dear, is the reason why you never died. If this gets into the wrong hands and the gem breaks, you'll die!" Ryoko gasped. Washu's eyes became misty for a moment and she just blinked. "Now get outta' here. I have some work to do. Ryoko nodded, wide eyed. She phased through the wall and stood out side the lab for a moment, white faced and eyes wide.  
  



	2. Cooking Problems

Washu's Secret or the Legend of Kou  
Chapter Two: Cooking Problems...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters (except for Kou and Kou-ohki or course!)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kou reached her home and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. After reviewing the items in her freezer, she chose a T.V. dinner. Taking the tray out of the box, she used a fork to punch holes on the film covering. She placed it into the microwave and closed the door, but the door popped open again. She went back and closed the door again, but again, the door popped open. (Heheh, I know, I know. It sounds like that scene from 'Miss Congeniality')  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Damn door, close!" she muttered. Finally getting the idea that the door was busted, she knocked the frozen contents onto a baking tray and threw it into the oven. She blew some hair out of her face and went to get some carrots for Kou-ohki.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ryoko was still quite dazed from that dream. Putting the choker around her neck, she walked into the kitchen of the Masaki household and began to help Sasami cook...help cook?! Sasami stared at Ryoko curiously until she finally decided to politely inquire at her friend's odd behavior.  
"Ryoko-ne-chan? What's the matter? You're acting strangely..." Sasami said quietly. Of all the people in the Masaki home, Sasami was the only person Ryoko couldn't get mad at. Not just because of the fact that Tsunami was watching over her, but that Sasami was just so sweet, you COULDN'T get mad at her, even if you tried. Ryoko looked over at the younger girl and smiled slightly.  
"It's nothing, Sasami-chan. I just feel like I should help you out once in a while, right?" Ryoko's cat tail twitched as she began to slice the carrots. Sasami was still worried. What was with the paleness of Ryoko's face?  
"But Ryoko-ne-chan, your face is so pale. Are you alright?" Ryoko enthusiastically nodded. The daze was starting to wear off. She gave Sasami's blue pigtails a small tug and turned around to continue with the dinner preparations. Sasami grinned and did the same.  
POP. That stupid rice cooker...the lid was hovering over the pot at the unhinged area. Ryoko slammed it down. "There. Stay."  
  
  
Kou looked disgustedly at the grayish heap on the plate before her. 'Ugh...great Kou...just great...' She pushed the plate away, her appetite obviously gone. She watched Kou-ohki happily consume her carrots at lightning speed, giving out small mews from time to time.  
"Your welcome, Kou-ohki. Do you think I'll ever get myself a decent dinner?"   
"Mraow!"  
"What do you mean 'ha!' sigh Hm...I wonder when I'll be able to find mother...she had searched all over Tokyo for some sort of trace of Washu. So far, nothing at all.   
"Ah well...tomorrow's a new day." Kou fazed out and fazed back into her bedroom. She was soon followed by Kou-ohki, who had scampered through the wall. The cabbit leapt onto the bed and contented herself with sleeping at Kou's feet.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Ahh...bed...mmm..." Ryoko murmured. She sighed happily as she drifted off to sleep to hopefully have dreams about her beloved Tenchi  
"Tenchi..."  
"Mew..." Ryoko smiled as she imagined what Ryo-ohki was dreaming of. Perhaps Ken-ohki and a seaside date...hm...that would be nice with Tenchi. Maybe they should do that sometime...  
"Zzzzz..."  
"Purrrr...."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author's note: Hee hee, this chapter hopefully got you into how alike Kou and Ryoko are. Ta-ta for now! ^_^  
  
~Sailor Tsunami~  



End file.
